welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia Ellis/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Rich Kids - Bea Miller *Not Fragile - Christina Grimmie *Problem - Natalia Kills *That's What We Get - Paramore *Lieblingsmensch - Namika *I Get to Love You - Ruelle *All Night - Beyonce *Hands To Myself - Selena Gomez =Aesthetics= ---- Gaia Ellis/Character Aesthetic Gaia The Individualist (b. May 28th, 2005) Frankie Sandford as a Ragdoll cat When Gaia's Hogwarts letter arrived her mother Linda was uncertain about letting her daughter go. There was absolutely no magic Linda could teach Gaia, but she wanted her daughter close if anything should ever happened to her. Linda was convinced by the understanding and patient Hogwarts staff member to let Gaia go, and with that the little girl was on her way to Hogwarts. Gaia was a Hatstall between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She has clear cut qualities that could have landed her anywhere. She pretty much begged to be with the Snakes, she was drawn to the Dungeons right away. At 12 and ¼ she found her niche in a storage room, it was someone's old broomstick, gathering dust. A 2014 Starsweeper XXI. Gaia realized something when she claimed, and secretly flew that broom. She did not hate Flying class the same way she had hated the rest of her classes in first year, she was not very good either. Gaia started spending all of her time at the training grounds. She flew during breakfast, she flew during lunch, and she flew during dinner. It became hard for people to find her because her feet were never on the ground. Gaia played Keeper for her quidditch team, a position she learned to love for the complexity involved in staring a Chaser down, then determining in a split second whether or not either of you have the skills to make or break the game. Making a switch toward the middle of her fifth year to play Chaser (and reserve Keeper) was a let a down she was forced to play Chaser the entire year. Gaia was playing the position she hated the most, second to playing Seeker, which she despised. Gaia is at home in-front of those hoops. There truly is no other place on the quidditch pitch for her. When she left Hogwarts she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a Harpy. She was determined to play quidditch for the team in Holyhead, and she would not let anything stand in her way. She attempted to take a place as a Chaser... big mistake. Some of the girls from her time at Hogwarts were already vying for, and locked in those spots. She was able to steal the Keeper spot. A feat she is sometimes more proud of than she probably should be. Gaia was able to play in the 2025 Quidditch World Cup, in that same season the Holyhead Harpies; Althea and Delilah Keyne, Gwyn Baines, Lena Schmidt, Morgan Reese, and Viola Sodworth took home the win. :Dream Job — Keeper for the Holyhead Harpies / Manager for the Holyhead Harpies :Goals — :Hobbies — Flying (Quidditch), Poker (Being an @$$), Standup comedy ("Publicity stunts") Pets Dis (Terrapin) Wand Oak Phoenix Feather :Boggart & Why — Not being able to play Quidditch Morgan Reese ::It is not that Gaia is afraid of Morgan, she loves her. She has never had romantic love be reciprocated before. "It's just like playing quidditch. Terrifying and exhilarating at the same time." :Patronus — Crow (Bold, Challenging) :Honor, Watchfulness, Guidance, Fearlessness, Rebirth :Patronus Memory — The first time M kissed her (QQS Sep 2028) :Amortentia & Why — Zante currants, Steamed Cockles, Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish Family ''mors mihi vida fide = I have faith in life and death '' Ellis Family Daniela Urzi Micheal Bergin Gabriella Cilmi Adrien Sahores :Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= Distant. Gaia's family is all over the world. Her mother is still in Wales, although she does still join a comedy tour from time to time. Her father is an absentee and could be anywhere. Her sister is halfway across the world studying weather related magic in the United States. And her beloved little brother is Merlin knows where. He sends her an owl along with a couple of post cards every couple of weeks to let her know he is okay, and to tell her to let their mother know as well. |-|Mam= Adoration. Gaia sometimes has issues with her mam as most children do. She still loves her, even when she did not get to see her at breakfast every morning or get tucked into bed by her at night Gaia has always admired her mother for not letting anything hold her back from going after her dream. |-|Tad= - |-|Peyton= Love/Hate. Gaia and Peyton are six months apart, and they are like oil and water which is a fairly ridiculous statement because they are ridiculously similar. Peyton has long hair, Gaia does not. Peyton wears dresses, Gaia does not. Peyton is completely open sexually, Gaia not so much. |-|Ike= Love/Love. Gaia loves Ike almost more the she loves anyone else. (Morgan took the cake) He is best friend, and even though they are usually thousands of miles apart she does not feel the distance as much when she is able to read one of his letters. She has always been close to him. ---- :Relationship Status — It's Complicated Dating Morgan Reese (as of September 14, 2028) :Orientation — Questioning :First Kiss — A boy in her sixth year ; Morris Oakby :Virginity — A boy in her seventh year *technically Castor Elwood* :Physical Attraction — Attractiveness :Personality Attraction — Thoughtful :Love Language — Quality Time, Physical Touch :Act Around Crush — Sort of goofy, less censored :Flirting Skills — Challenging, Physical (will not make the first move) :Current Loves — Morgan Reese :Platonic Loves — Viola Sodworth, Sian Vaughan † :Possible Loves — Morgan Reese :Past Loves — Gwyn Baines, Lena Schmidt :Kids — Maybe :Marriage — One day :Jealousy — Lots, and bit of possessiveness RP History ---- Roleplays / Quidditch Roleplays Category:Expiry